


Ошибка в летнюю ночь

by souzern



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Parentlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэри ошиблась и Шерлок поправил ее</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка в летнюю ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Midsummer Night's Honest Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870553) by [Shirekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirekat/pseuds/Shirekat). 



Мисс Мэри Морстен заметила, как ее ученик, третьеклассник Хэмиш Уотсон, неуверенно выглядывает из-за занавеса, наблюдая за тем, как актовый зал школы, в котором сегодня будет постановка отрывка шекспировской пьесы _Сон в Летнюю Ночь,_ медленно заполняется родителями и родственниками. В этой постановке он играл Боттома.

Заглянув ему через плечо, Мэри увидела его отца - этот милый и добрый на вид мужчина ходил взад-вперед и с кем-то яростно спорил по телефону.

\- Он звонит твоей маме? - тихо спросила она, присев рядом с мальчиком, который в ответ покачал головой.

\- У меня нет мамы, - мисс Морстен ошибочно приняла его отсутствующий тон за печаль. Только она хотела сжать его плечо, утешая, как послышался громкий крик: «Мисс Мо-о-орстен!» откуда-то из-за сцены. Ободряще улыбнувшись мальчику, Мэри бросилась разруливать очередной кризис, вызванный третьеклассницей-Гермией.

****

\- Шерлок, - пугающе спокойно сказал Джон, - представление уже начинается, ты все пропустишь... Что?.. Нет. Шерлок, лови такси... Никаких пятнадцать минут. Сию же секунду. Сейчас же!

Джон повесил трубку и с чувством выполненного долга прошел к своему месту в почти пустующем зале. Он знал, что Шерлок будет жалеть, если пропустит представление, каким бы интересным ни было его текущее расследование.

Джон сел в кресло в первом ряду и усмехнулся, представляя, как будет выглядеть Шерлок, когда его начнут выгонять с места преступления. О, конечно, он будет спорить, но Джон был невероятно доволен собой. Шерлок ничего не пропустит, потому что до начала постановки оставался еще целый час. Пятнадцать минут, чтобы наругаться вдоволь и поймать кэб, почти полчаса на дорогу и десять с лишним минут в запасе, чтобы успеть найти свое место до подъема занавеса.

Джон Уотсон прекрасно знал, как управляться со своим мужем.

****

\- Его все еще нет! - воскликнул Хэмиш за пять минут до начала, снова выглядывая из-за занавеса и раздраженно топнув ножкой. Мисс Морстен тоже посмотрела в зал, гадая, о ком он говорил, и заметила пустующее место рядом с его отцом.

Наверное, подумала она, он говорил о дяде или дедушке, который либо не собирался приходить изначально, либо вовсе забыл об этом.

\- Я уверена, он придет, - сказала она мальчику.

\- Неправда, - возразил Хэмиш. - Вы так говорите, только чтобы утешить меня, - и обиженно отошел.

\- Но твой папа же здесь? - напомнила ему Мэри, пока он не ушел далеко. - Даже если тот, кого ты ждешь, не придет, твой папа или ты сам можете рассказать ему обо всем.

Хэмиш посмотрел на нее так возмущенно, что мисс Морстен не в первый раз задумалась, у кого он этому научился. Уж точно не у отца. Она представить не могла это выражение на лице Джона Уотсона. Если подумать, Хэмиш совсем не был похож на него.

Может, он пошел в маму?

Мэри снова посмотрела на первый ряд.

Возможно, она умерла или оставила их.

А потом мисс Морстен вспомнила, что за все три года, что она обучала Хэмиша, никого не видела рядом с мистером Уотсоном, и решила подойти к нему после представления и предложить пообедать. Это было бы неплохим началом. И у него такая добрая улыбка.

Но сначала ей нужно было пережить все передряги и авралы постановки шекспировской комедии третьим классом начальной школы.

Глубоко вдохнув, она сказала малышне:

\- По местам!

****

Как он и рассчитывал, Шерлок пробрался на свое место как раз тогда, когда начали гасить свет.

Джон на секунду забеспокоился, что Шерлок будет зол на него за то, что он вытащил его с места преступления, но страхи его были развеяны, когда Холмс, словно читая его мысли (впрочем, как и всегда), слегка улыбнулся Джону и сжал его руку. Секундой позже орава амазонок и греков выбежала на сцену, сжимая в ручках маленькие деревянные мечи и крича, что есть мочи.

****

Хэмиш, что и говорить, был звездой этой постановки, и любой, неослепленный любовью к своему чаду, мог бы это подтвердить. В целом, представление прошло гладко. Гермиа не разревелась на сцене. Никто не поранился мечами или атрибутикой. И, что самое главное, ослиная голова не застряла ни разу.

****

Вот с таким триумфальным результатом за своими плечами мисс Морстен провожала Хэмиша навстречу к его отцу. Сначала она его поздравит, а потом, слово за слово, пригласит на ланч, или сходить куда-нибудь выпить, или поужинать, в зависимости от того, куда заведет их разговор.

Хэмиш первым заметил Джона в толпе родителей и радостно сорвался с места, но когда Джон присел, чтобы обнять его, мальчик весь поник.

\- Он не пришел, да? - грустно спросил он.

\- Пришел! - заверил его Джон, ткнув его пальцем в нос, на что тот засмеялся. - Секунду назад был тут. Понятия не имею, куда он запропастился. Наверняка наживает себе проблем.

Хэмиш просиял, и Мэри решила воспользоваться моментом.

\- Мистер Уотсон! - начала она, когда Джон поднялся на ноги. - Как хорошо, что вы пришли. Рада видеть вас снова. Хэмиш был неподражаем, правда? - широко улыбнулась она.

\- О, да! Он был удивителен. Мне очень понравилось, - честно сказал Джон, - и я должен вас поздравить. Я кое-как справляюсь с ним одним, не представляю, каково это, когда их пятнадцать!

Мисс Морстен открыла рот, чтобы ответить, когда Хэмиш заметил отца и бросился к нему через весь зал. 

Шерлок подхватил сына на руки.

\- Ну, как я тебе? - взволнованно спросил мальчик, размазывая грим по лицу.

\- Ты был удивителен! - ответил Шерлок. - Лучше всех на этой сцене. Я бы встретил тебя рядом с папой, но бабушка вашей Титании пыталась завязать со мной разговор. Говорит, ты моя точная копия, - сказал он, потеревшись кончиком своего носа о нос Хэмиша. - А потом она такая: «Я так счастлива, что в классе с моей внучкой есть еще кто-то такой же талантливый!» - нарочно плохо спародировал Холмс старушечий голос.

\- А что _ты_ ответил? - спросил Хэмиш, хихикнув.

\- Я сказал, что она глубоко ошибается насчет талантливости своей внучки, но я согласен с ее словами о тебе, - ответил Шерлок, вызывая у сына новую порцию смешков, и оглядел толпу в поисках своей лучшей половины.

\- А, - усмехнулся он, заметив, как отчаянно флиртует с Джоном мисс Морстен. - Хэмиш, - зашептал он заговорщически, - хочешь, мы удивим твою учительницу?

Хэмиш активно закивал. Шерлок опустил его на пол, взял за руку и направился сквозь толпу к Джону и мисс Морстен. 

\- Простите за задержку, - вежливо сказал он, коротко кивнув Мэри. - Меня задержала бабушка вашей Титании.

И, не говоря больше ни слова, поцеловал своего мужа. Немного глубже и слегка дольше, чем того требовали приличия или позволяли правила элементарной вежливости. Он дождался, пока Джон прижмет ладонь к его щеке, разорвал поцелуй и взглянул на реакцию мисс Морстен. 

Хэмиш тоже посмотрел на нее и рассмеялся, увидев, насколько та шокирована.

\- Простите, - сказал ей Шерлок, улыбаясь, - я не представился! Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, точнее, Холмс-Уотсон, если полностью. А вы, полагаю, мисс Мэри Морстен. 

Мэри кое-как улыбнулась сквозь краску стыда.

\- Да, я преподаватель Хэмиша. Я рассказывала его... э-э, мистеру Уотсону... как хорошо он играл...

\- Он был великолепен, не правда ли? - ответил Шерлок, с нежностью глядя на сына, и приобнял Джона за пояс.

Даже Джон заметил ее взгляд, метнувшийся к руке Шерлока, когда та появилась из-за его спины с другой стороны.

\- Очень рад нашей встрече, - сказал он, привлекая ее внимание обратно.

\- О. Да. Мне тоже. И приятно познакомиться, мистер Холмс... - Уотсон, - она развернулась и бросилась прочь к другому семейству, только что воссоединившемуся со своим чадом в другом конце зала.

\- Ты специально это сделал, да? - тут же обернулся Джон к Шерлоку. Тот невинно смотрел на него, а Хэмиш рассмеялся, несколько разрушая эффект. Джон недовольно посмотрел на них обоих.

\- Она флиртовала с тобой, - пожал плечами Шерлок, будто это объясняло все.

Джон взглянул на него с тем же возмущением, которое мисс Морстен не могла представить на его лице.


End file.
